Changing Reality (ON-HOLD)
by ZephyrusApollo
Summary: Summary in the first chapter, current pairings too. Rated M for language. Marauders - Pre-One World, Two Lives FanFic (For the little Universers!)
1. Summary

_**Haven't you ever wondered about the story before One World, Two Lives? Why Arielle married Voldemort? Why Lodi was named what he was? Why Regulus is alive? What are Ali's powers? Why does she have them? Why does Arielle have them? What happened during the first 3 years of Ali's time at Hogwarts? What happened during Regulus and Arielle's years at Hogwarts? What happened after? The questions go on.**_

 _ **Well, all the answers, every tiny little detail, every single mystery of One World, Two Lives will all be answered in this FanFic. Get ready for a ton of answers Little Universers (Fans of One World, Two Lives)**_

 _ **Marauder Era - Pre-One World, Two Lives.**_

 _ **Pairings are:**_

 _ **Regulus Black/OC/OC**_

 _ **Sirius Black/OC**_

 _ **James Potter/Lily Evans**_

 _ **Severus Snape/OC**_

 _ **Tom Riddle(Voldemort)/OC**_


	2. 1: Intro

_**Yesh! I have this pleasant little surprise for you! Dear readers of One World, Two Lives, you have thought long and hard about Lodi, Cameron and Lila, being that they are apparently the children of Regulus Black - who was said to be dead.**_

 _ **But now the answers have arrived (with a bout of inspiration from an article about an argument I saw on Facebook a few days ago.) in the from of this FanFiction! I promise all will be explained in this story, Ali's past, how the Riddle sisters came to be, why Ali went from a pureblood bigot to a blood-traitor in seconds, how Regulus is alive, the reason behind Ali's powers that I so lightly touched upon in Chapter 5 *pointedly ignoring the chapter that is actually an Author's Note and pretending it didn't exist so that there are 10 chapters instead of 11***_

 _ **Anyway, in this story, it will also be revealed what these powers are. The flashback Fred had about seeing Ali on King's Cross and then their sorting will also be included in this story, and the reason behind why Ali is also a part of the prophecy (that I - AGAIN - touched so lightly upon in chapter 5 *still ignoring Author's Notes like the Black Plague*) will also be revealed.**_

 _ **Author's Notes: Hey! If you're ignoring me so much, why do you write these fucking great long Author's Notes?!**_

 _ **Jupi (Me): Because I have information thatzereaderz need to know! Also, rated M for language!**_

* * *

 _Magical Menagerie, Diagon Alley, London, England. 5 November, 1979._

The ginger cat was no ordinary cat. In fact he was actually a man who, to everyone who knew him, was supposedly dead. And that was how he wanted it. But if you looked closely, you could see the grey rainwater coloured eyes that were reminiscent of the eyes of the youngest member of the Black Family.

Regulus Arcturus Black.

Although Regulus had wanted to stay dead for a couple of years so that Voldemort was off of his trail as well as his parents, he only managed to last three days before he was found prowling around Knockturn Alley by a witch who worked at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. That was where he was now, trying to escape a small cage that the witches who worked there had temporarily put him in after they had conducted tests on him by prodding him with various instruments and taking his blood. He had flinched whenever they came near him with a needle, but they gave him some catnip and told him it was just to check if he was healthy. Regulus didn't touch the catnip. Somehow he didn't believe them when they said they just wanted to check his health. He was sure by the way there was a fairly relieved look in their eyes when they returned from the testing room that they were testing him to see if he had dark magic in him. To see if he used to belong to a Dark Wizard, or something along those lines. And he was. Sort of. If being your own pet was a real thing.

Regulus quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He didn't want to think of himself as a Dark Wizard. Not anymore. Too many people he loved were hurt when he was a Dark Wizard. And the one girl he loved was stolen from him, a week after their wedding.

Eventually Regulus resorted to using a little bit of wandless magic to free himself. Those lessons being tutored by Arielle had paid off for once in his life outside of Hogwarts. Regulus landed gracefully on the floor and weaved his way through customers' legs. Thankfully, the customers were too busy in the pets to notice that there was a scruffy ginger cat slinking out the door. Regulus was lucky that he got out at that point as seconds later the witch who found him, who was called Madge Crystals, came back to tell him that her and her colleagues had decided to call him Crookshanks. But when she reached his cage, it was empty and the open door was swinging back and forth.

The last thing Regulus heard as he slipped around the corner of the street to start his journey to Godric's Hollow, were the screams of the Magical Menagerie witches as they searched for a cat that was no longer there.

* * *

 _Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England. 5 November, 1979._

Sirius sat laughing with the Potters around the dining table. Dorea Potter (née Black) was looking at him fondly as both Sirius and James told Charlus Potter about the disastrous double date the two boys had with their girlfriends, Lily Evans (soon, as in three weeks, to be Lily Potter. Who was also pregnant with twins.) and Genevieve Star - the second child of Melissa Richards and Sebastiano Star, two members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Star _**(A/N: I am making the Star Family Tree for those who want to see it. I will post it on Deviantart when it's finished. I will also post family trees for the other families in this story. Research. Fun.)**_ \- almost two years prior.

James was about to tell Charlus and Dorea about how it somehow ended with them being half drunk and the girls helping them out of the restaurant to a nearby park, when a knock sounded at the front door and resonated throughout the house. Charlus stood to answer it, grumbling the familiar, old saying of _"Who would be knocking at this hour?"_ but Sirius stood himself.

"I'll answer it." he said, feeling as though it was going to be for him anyway, before starting to make his way to the front door. He couldn't see anyone through the distorted window of the door for a few seconds before a figure suddenly appeared, slowly rising from the bottom of the window. Animagus. Sirius swung the door open, thinking it was Peter, only to reveal a man a year younger than him with the same pale skin, the same haughty looks, the same black hair, the same grey eyes. Although, he was smaller than Sirius and certainly less handsome. But that didn't prevent him from winning over the heart of the most beautiful and intelligent girl in Hogwarts back when they were 14 and 15. The man's hair was shorter than Sirius' too, and a lot messier. Almost as messy as James'. Almost.

Regulus, who about a minute ago had been sitting in front of the door as a ginger kneazel-cat crossbreed, grinned at him, "Hello again brother. Life with the Potters has fared you well." he said.

"Regulus..." Sirius breathed, in shock at seeing his brother when only three days ago, he had been declared dead. Sirius wasn't even invited to his funeral. Not that he would've gone anyway. He didn't like seeing an empty coffin get lowered down into a grave marked by a tombstone that read _'Regulus Arcturus Black. 1961 - 1979'_.

The rest of the two brothers' evening was spent in the Potters' living room listening to Regulus' tale with Charlus, James and Dorea, the two Black brothers' distant relative. At the end of his tale, Regulus was advised by Dorea and Charlus not to tell ANYONE about the Horcruxes, not even Dumbledore, otherwise he would get thrown back into danger. Regulus was then shown to a guest room where he would sleep in before going to the now empty Grimmauld Place.

The last thing Regulus thought as he fell asleep, was of a beautiful girl, who was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, with silvery white-blonde curls that descended past her waist; faint freckles, pale skin and blue-black eyes the colour of the Atlantic Ocean at midnight. Arielle Nightshade. And just as he drifted off into his dreams, he remembered with a sharp pang of sadness that Arielle was no longer his and never would be again, that she belonged to the very man Regulus had been running from. Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle as Arielle would now know him.

What he didn't know, was that the very same girl he was dreaming off was currently reading a letter from Sirius telling her that Regulus was actually very much alive, in every way, shape and form, before chucking said letter into the drawing room fire so Tom wouldn't find it.

"Live Regulus. Live. Fall in love again. Have a family. Just don't forget me." she whispered (and if Regulus listened hard enough in his dreams, he could faintly hear the words.) while crying tears of relief, not noticing the small dark brown haired baby girl peeking through the door curiously. She was always too curious for Slytherin.

* * *

 _ **Well! How was that? I know it isn't very long but it's only an intro!**_

 _ **Who likes the relationship I have made between Regulus and Arielle? It will be explained more in the chapters to come, don't you fret my children.**_

 _ **And what about the girl at the end of the chapter? Does anyone think they know who it is? Leave your guess in the reviews and I shall reveal the answer later on!**_

 _ **Anyway, if you are an unfortunate reader who is reading this before the original story - One World, Two Lives - and have no idea what the story is or what the hell is going on, then I shall explain it! Quickly!:**_

 _ **One World, Two Lives is a Harry Potter Love Story between Fred Weasley and an OC called Aliana Riddle - who is the second daughter of Arielle Riddle (née Nightshade-Black) and Voldemort.**_

 _ **I don't suggest you read One World, Two Lives first because things will be explained more in this story. But feel free to read that first.**_

 _ **Anyway, keep reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story! It makes my heart feel happy.**_

 _ **Live long and ship Ali x Fred/Reg x Arie Little Universers!**_

 _ **~Jupi**_


	3. 2: Nightshades, Blacks and September 1st

_**Next chapter! Hooray!**_

 _ **Now for Q/I and A (if you read One World, Two Lives, you would understand the I bit. It involves inquires.)**_

 _ **Chelsey (Guest): I'm sorry to say, but I can't add Alexander Potter in. I've set it for Rosie only, and she'll only crop up every once in a while as once she goes to Hogwarts, she leaves her Aunt and Uncle to stay with her new friend, Tatiana (people who read One World, Two Lives would understand that she becomes a vital character to the story later on.), as she only stayed with the Dursleys because Harry was there. But the distance of them being in different houses and her being in the house for the intelligent (meaning that she now spends all her time reading.) has stopped her caring for Harry a little so she decided that she wasn't going to stay at the abusive Dursleys for a brother she hardly talked to.**_

 _ **Now. This chapter will now skip back to Regulus' first year.**_

 _ **Let's begin!**_

* * *

" _There is no such thing as equality for some. Equality must be for all. That is what freedom is. That is what liberty is. No human being is born more or less important than any other. How can we allow ourselves to forget that? What simpler truth is there?" ~ Book ~ Wide Awake by David Levithan_

* * *

He did it. He was here. Standing starting at the massive great big red steam train that said on the side in clear letters _"HOGWARTS EXPRESS"_. Beside him, his brother Sirius grinned down at him.

"In awe little brother?" he asked.

"Shut up." Regulus replied, not even bothering to hit him like before, or look at him. His eyes looked around the station, at all the students before they rested on a small family. Ten children in total, seven daughters, three sons. The youngest two looked his age and were obviously twins. One male, one female. The female twin had mid back length curly hair a silvery white-blonde colour. Her skin was pale and her eyes were blue-black like the Atlantic ocean in a small heart shaped face with very faint freckles.

The male twin wasn't much different. Except his eyes were more dark purple/amethyst than blue-black. His hair was darker white-blonde and instead of being curly, it was wavy. He was slightly taller than the girl and his hair was like Regulus' own.

"They're the Nightshades." a familiar voice said and Regulus looked up and to the side to see his cousins Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. The speaker was Andromeda.

"The Nightshades?" he questioned.

"The family of the mother of the ten children, Lady's Aaliyah, are only known direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. The Blackstones. You'll probably find out more about them in the holidays. They were all in Ravenclaw except one of the sons who's in his third year. Tyler. He's a Gryffindor."

"And Andromeda has a crush on him!" Narcissa giggled behind her hand.

"I do not!" Andromeda protested, but the protest was betrayed by her blush, "Oh! He's coming over! Do I look okay?"

"You look fine Andi." Sirius assured with a smile as Regulus looked away from them to see six people walking towards them. The twins in his year, two elder boys, who could only be Tyler and what looked like his own twin brother, and obviously their parents. Tyler had brown-blonde hair that was neat and straight. He himself was prim and proper, like a pureblood should be. He had the same pale skin as his younger siblings. His eyes were warm and indigo. His twin, who Sirius whispered to Regulus the name of, was called Henry. He was almost identical. The pale skin, the neat brown-blonde hair, the prim and proper stature. But his eyes were bright purple and cold as ice.

Their parents were entirely different to three of the four siblings. They both had dark chocolate brown hair and bright purple eyes. But they had the same pale skin and the woman, Lady Aaliyah Nightshade, had the small, slightly heart shaped face of her youngest daughter, however she lacked the freckles. They both bore a warm smile that, again, three of the four kids with them shared. All of their kids shared the same warm smile, apart from Henry. He didn't smile at all.

"Ah! Aaliyah! Matthew! It's nice to see you again." Walburga, Regulus' mother, said from behind him and Sirius. Orion, their father, had joined them. As had Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda's parents, Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier (now Black).

"You too, Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, Druella." Lady Aaliyah replied with a smile. Druella nodded with a look of indifference.

"Yes, nice to see the woman who gave birth to a Gryffindor, and refuses to disown him, that my daughter has fallen for." she drawled. Tyler flinched and his father, Lord Matthew Nightshade, turned his eyes on her, suddenly cold, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but Aaliyah beat him to it.

"I'll have you know, Druella, that my ancestor was Gurion Gryffindor. The son of Godric Gryffindor. And that his own daughter, who married William Blackstone, who started the Blackstone line, was a Gryffindor. Despite being the daughter of Aaliyah Ravenclaw as well." Her voice was icy. Matthew's hand on Tyler's shoulder tighten slightly as he added on to what his wife said.

"Besides, Tyler is a fine, upstanding pureblood boy. His house means nothing. It's just a house. It's not like Ravenclaw isn't a house of mainly blood traitors, yet you have no problem with letting your children near the rest of ours. If you're really so worried at Andromeda falling for Tyler, then court her with someone else. It's not like they're courted together anyway." he spoke much more calmly than Aaliyah. But his cold eyes clearly needed no help. Druella glared at him before Cygnus shot a look at her. Walburga just smiled ruefully.

"He has a point Ella. I mean, Tyler is a very fine boy. He's more of an upstanding pureblood than any of his other siblings, or any of his sisters. You should be honored Andromeda fell for him. At least he isn't Henry."

"Henry just doesn't understand when enough is enough!" Tyler replied defensively, but his twin beside him didn't even look like the words had touched him. He was as neutral and cold looking as ever.

"Then he needs to learn!" Druella snapped at the boy and this time, Henry glared at her - his eyes even more cold. In other words, he was saying _'You can insult me, but you can't insult my brother'_

"Druella. Calm your temper. They're just boys." Cygnus reprimanded.

"Annnyywaayyy, back onto a more pleasant topic. You remember Sirius, but this is my youngest. Regulus Arcturus Black. He's starting this year. He's going to be in Slytherin, obviously." Orion said proudly. Aaliyah turned to said boy.

"I have never seen a better Slytherin since your father. You'll make a fine pureblood." Aaliyah said, smiling at him. Regulus nodded back at her as Tyler glanced at Sirius and rolled his eyes. They understood each other. Both being Gryffindors in a family purely a different house. His Slytherin, Tyler's Ravenclaw. Both of the edge of being disowned if they made the wrong move. But at least Tyler's parents properly loved him.

"Thank you, Lady Aaliyah." Regulus replied with a bow. Matthew nodded in respect.

"These are OUR youngest. Twins Lodi and Arielle." he said, gesturing to the white-blonde haired twins. The girl, Arielle, curtseyed and held out both of her pale, delicate hands, a hand to each brother. They both took a hand gently, as if she were made of porcelain china, held it and kissed the back of it softly. Just a brush of lips on skin. But it felt like hundreds upon thousands of tiny shocks went through her skin when Regulus kissed her left hand. She hid the surprise at the feeling and, she had been taught to show little emotion, that emotion only got you hurt, before smiling at the two Black brothers. Lodi bowed to them and they bowed back, "They're going up this year too. And while I would like them in Ravenclaw. You just don't know with these two. They're mischievous."

"Well, either way they seem like a perfect example of a pureblood. They'll make Rowena and Aaliyah Ravenclaw and Godric and Gurion Gryffindor proud." Cygnus replied.

"I hope we do, sir, I would hate to make them ashamed of us." Arielle spoke, her voice was melodic and beautiful and Regulus thought if it were possible, he already loved her. But he didn't believe in love at first sight. He didn't know her. So he didn't love her. Cygnus nodded and the train whistled.

"Better get going. Tyler, Henry, go find Liliana. Arielle, Lodi, go find Corowa and Carina. Tell Thalia and Alivia that they have to come find Carina at some point so that Carina knows they're okay. Have a wonderful year and don't be worried about the Sorting!" Aaliyah said as Tyler, Henry, Lodi and Arielle ran off, calling the last part to the younger pair of twins. Cygnus and Druella had already sent of Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix and Sirius was attempting to pull his younger brother away from their parents, before he had to say goodbye to them, and towards the train.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two done and dusted! Sorry about these being short. They will get longer.**_

 _ **Next chapter is Arielle and Regulus' sortings.**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **~Jupi**_


	4. ON-HOLD

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait I /br /~ Chaos/strong/em/p 


End file.
